


"Hyung, can I sleep with you?"

by Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once/pseuds/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once
Summary: Ju Yeonho is the only man Lee Dongheon gets butterfies in his stomach for.One night, Yeonho climbs into his bed and confesses.
Relationships: Ju Yeonho/Lee Dongheon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	"Hyung, can I sleep with you?"

“Hyung,” Yeonho lightly called as he patted Dongheon's shoulder. The elder quietly sighed, Yeonho waking him up from sleep. He had trouble sleeping lately, and when he was finally tired enough to fall asleep, there was always something the boys needed.

“Hyung.” “Yes, Yeonho?” He turned to see the only genlty seen shape of the younger, standing by his bed. “Can I sleep with you?”

Dongheon almost choked. What?

“I can't fall asleep and I'm cold,” Yeonho continued and a part of Dongheon was relieved, but somehow disappointed. He brushed the feeling off and only softly smiled.

“Come here,” he whispered, lifting one side of the cover so Yeonho could get under, and the younger did; he was quick to slip into the bed, hands wrapped around Dongheon before the elder could even proceed.

Dongheon wrapped his hands around Yeonho and pulled him closer, brushing one hand across his back, the other through his hair, he leaned his chin on top of his head and smiled to himself. The warm breath against his chest was giving him butterflies and Dongheon was sure his heart was beating faster than usual.

Why?

He realized a few months ago that the affection he had for the younger wasn't fatherly at all. And after the pepero game they did for a show, after the kiss Yeonho gave him, after the kiss they shared-

“Hyung,” Yeonho whispered, burying his face into Dongheon's neck, taking in the intoxicating scent of the one person who gave him butterflies.

“Yes?” There was a small pause before Yeonho loudly gulped and sighed. “Can I... Can I kiss you?”

Dongheon felt a shiver run down his spine. Not a bad one, not at all; he felt his cheeks flush and if the room wasn't as dark as it was, Yeonho would probably make fun of him. His heart was beating like crazy and just the thought-

“I... I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry for waking you up, I shouldn't have come - ” Before Yeonho could completely tear away from Dongheon's grip, the elder pulled him back onto the bed and pinned him underneath himself, lips only centimeters away from each other.

“Yeonho,” Dongheon breathed out, heart almost jumping out of his chest. “If you're making fun of me like the last time, I swear I will - ” Cutting him mid sentence, Yeonho leaned up and pecked his lips, shyly laying back down, eyes all over Dongheon's surprised face.

After a few seconds that dragged like an hour, Yeonho felt his heart beating like crazy. “I'm sorry.” he whispered, not even sure where that came from or what he was apologizing for. “I'm not,” Dongheon whispered back, Yeonho's eyes reaching his.

Dongheon softly smiled and brought one hand to Yeonho's cheek, gently rubbed a circle into his skin before leaning in and locking their lips together, the kiss first slow then proceeding to a full make out session. Hands all over each other, breaths running short and kisses getting messy; Dongheon could feel butterflies burts inside of him.

He felt Yeonho smile into the kiss and almost felt like cursing, or mabey he did, because the younger giggled, and kissed him again, now the kisses soft pecks, only meaning to stay locked to each other.

“Hyung,” Yeonho whispered in between kisses, Dongheon only replying with a hum while he continued to leave small pecks on the youngers soft lips. “Hyung.” Dongheon pulled away for a second, taking in a deep breath, feeling his head spin.

“Dongheon,” Yeonho whispered, their eyes locking. It suddenly felt so intimate, so raw and pure; Dongheon softly smiled, brushing his fingers across Yeonho's warm skin. “Yeonho.” He smiled, returning the warm smile back. “Can we do this every day?”

Dongheon smiled wider, lowering his forehead onto the youngers chest. He sighed and pulled back up, the wide eyes still searching for an answer.

Somehow, the reasonable and thoughtful Yeonho turned into this cute pile of feelings right infront of him. 

“Hyung?” “Yeonho, we can do this for as long as you want, whenever you want.”

The smile Yeonho offered as a thank you made Dongheon warm inside.

He leaned in and kissed him again, the kiss somewhat different than the others; slow, passionate, a lot more intimate than the ones they shared before and it made Yeonho's breath hitch in his throat. Dongheon quickly pulled away, looking concerned; but the teary eyes searching for his were warm, the hands gripping his shirt pulling him closer, the plump lips trembling.

“Hyung, I love you.”

Dongheon almost ghasped. He didn't mean that seriously, as in a romantic way, right?

“Dongheon, I'm in love with you.”

Dongheon couldn't bring the words up to his lips to say them; he had so much to say, so many reassuring things to tell the younger but instead he only felt his eyes water up and a smile creep onto his lips. He sat up, Yeonho following him like a shadow. 

“Hyung?” Dongheon let out a nervous laugh, looking away while whipping the fallen tear off his cheek. Were his feeling finally being returned?

“Hyung, if I said something wrong -” “No, God, no! I'm just... I need a second.” Yeonho wasn't sure what that meant, but he reached for Dongheon's hand either way, pulling him into a hug to which Dongheon practically melted. “Dongheon,” Yeonho whispered, pulling away. “Hyung, just say if I said something - ” “I love you, Yeonho. I have loved you for so long it doesn't even make sense anymore. I thought I was the only one,” he said, eyes reaching Yeonho's. “Yeonho , I love you.”

Yeonho smiled while a tear slipped down his cheek, pulling Dongheon closer, lips as close as possible without touching. “I'm sorry for realizing so late.” Dongheon smiled and Yeonho pulled him into his lap, kissing him again and again, and again and again.

In the end, they fell asleep tangled together, both smiling in their sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God, yall come for me with the remarks of a "creep", "nasty", "disgusting" etc. again...  
> Sorry, but why click on something only to write bad things to the writer?  
> Just pass along, don't read. No need to be degrading people who use writing as a resource for relaxation.


End file.
